Pirates Of The Caribbean
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa all go on the Pirates Of The Caribbean ride at Ozney. Requested by Shockheaded Peter's Sister. Hope you like it. One shot. Read and review!


Pirates Of The Caribbean

**This was requested by Shockheaded Peter's Sister. Hehe I thought it would be fun, so here you are!**

Galinda, Elphaba, Boq, Nessa, and Fiyero all walked into Adventureland in Ozney with high expectations. It was early in the morning, and they had all decided, besides Elphaba, that they were going on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. They knew it was the oldest ride in Ozney, commissioned by the Wizard himself who had told the citizens of Oz that pirates existed where he lived, and they lived in some place with beans.

As far as Elphaba was concerned it was a stupid ride, and she declined every offer from Galinda to go on it.

Now standing in the middle of a crowd, they all were caught watching a performance by a man named Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow, more formally called Captain Jack Sparrow was rambling on about some guy with a locker and the supposed, "fountain of youth," with another man who had a parrot on his shoulder. Or was it Parrot?

Elphaba wasn't paying attention; she was more focused on how much people would pay for just one bag of Ozcorn.

She didn't notice that Jack had crept up besides her until he swung his arm around her.

"Ello, love, say you look a little green like you're seasick… ha and the adventure haven't even started yet!" Jack said with a smile.

Elphaba was not amused.

"Cute. Mr.-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you don't mind Miss," interrupted Jack with a tip of his hat to her.

"Captain Jack, I think my friends and I will go on the ride now. Good-day," said Elphaba trying to shake off the pirate.

Jack's face went amused, "Ah yes, the ride. Well have fun mates! And Miss, don't think that you'll get rid of me by going on the ride. Captain Jack Sparrow is everywhere, and he never gets caught," he said winking at her.

Elphaba sneered, slightly pleased at this Jack fellow, and grabbed Fiyero's hand towards the ride.

"I thought you didn't want to go on the ride, Elphie?" asked Galinda looking back at Jack with a seductive wink; which he returned.

"I don't, but I will if I want to get away from that Captain what's his face," replied Elphaba with a small smile.

"You liked him," muttered Fiyero under his breath to her, just loud enough so that only she could hear. As always, she ignored him but after his comment her smile was a bit wider.

The line dwindled down, and soon they got into the boat, fitting all of them even Nessarose into it.

They descended into the dark tunnel and a slope, and came to a little town within the cave. All around them were electronic pirates that kept talking about a Jack Sparrow and such. They slowly moved down the river, and into another room where they saw two ships battling hearing the name Jack Sparrow again.

Then in the next room, they saw Jack Sparrow hiding underneath a barrel. Elphaba could have sworn that he winked at her.

They floated in the river for quite some time, looking at the display with awe.

As the ride came to an end and they floated down the river they saw Jack again singing a quiet song to himself surrounding by gold.

"Yo hoy, yo hoy, a pirates life for me, yo hoy, yo hoy, a pirates life for me," he sang playing with a gold coin in his hands.

This time he looked straight at Elphaba, and she had to look down at her hands to avoid his eyes.

Besides her Fiyero chuckled.

The ride came to an end, and the gang got off and all met outside the ride. Fiyero excused himself to go find some food, and Boq took Nessarose to go take some pictures.

It was just Elphaba and Galinda.

"That was a cute ride," commented Galinda fingering through her hair absentmindedly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "If you're four."

Galinda half-smiled and hit her playfully on the arm, "Have some fun Elphie, this is vacation."

"Yo hoy mateys!" called out another Jack coming up to Elphaba in his signature hat, and outfit.

Elphaba sighed, getting very frustrated with this Jack person.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, my friends and I would like it if you would leave us alone now please. The ride was cute, if you are four, and very entertaining. So thank you, and goodbye."

Jack just smiled, and came up to her ear.

"Did you like that I winked at you?" he breathed on her neck, and she whipped around to retort something when he took his hat off.

"Did I fool you?" asked Fiyero smiling as he took of his souvenir Jack Sparrow hat, and admiring his costume that he had just bought.

"Not funny," remarked Elphaba regaining her composure.

"Yes it was," said Fiyero looking at Galinda for encouragement.

Galinda had to agree.

"I'm leaving now!" called out Elphaba as she walked away from them both.

She sat down on the bench, and thought to herself. It was just a guy in a costume playing with her. Not a real man who cared about her.

Oh well, she thought, it was fun while it lasted.

Just then, someone came and sat down next to her.

It was a Jack Sparrow, and Elphaba suppressed the urge to sigh again. How many Jacks' were there at Ozney?

"Ahoy Miss," he said with a grin, "Did the ride make you seasick?"

"No, it was quite cute."

Jack smiled, "Good, good then. Then I now promote you from scallywag to Captain Elphie," he said taking off his hat and putting it on Elphaba's head.

His lips pecked her cheek softly, and he left. Leaving Elphaba on the bench with a smile growing on her face.

When she came back to where the rest of them all were, they all gave her curious looks.

"Where did you get the hat?" asked Galinda while Fiyero shouted, "Hey we can be twins now!"

Elphaba just smiled as she heard Jack Sparrow talk about a certain new Captain that he had just promoted that went by the name of Captain Elphie.

She walked on, still with the hat on, and stopped when she realized that they all had stopped moving.

"Come on you guys!" she called out, "The adventure has just begun!"

**This turned out to be a cute Jack/Elphaba story. That was very unexpected. And it was true when we were there they had Jack Sparrows all over the ride and outside.**

**It was cool. Being a huge Pirates fan that I am. :)**

**Bubble**


End file.
